Lorelei
'Appearance' Height: '''4'1 '''Build: Toned Main color: '''Brown '''Markings: '''Has various light brown markings on her arms and legs '''Skin color: '''Light Brown '''Eye style and color: '''Square shaped eyes that are are golden yellow in color '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Long dark brown brown hair that runs half way down her back '''Other noticeable features: *Wear a necklace with a gem embedded in the center Overall clothing style: 'Usually found wear her tennis clothing. Her top is a white t-shirt with red sleeves while her shorts are dark brown with red designs on them. Wears boots that are dark brown, yellow and white in color 'Personality Likes *Tennis *Working out at the gym *Going on little quest *Watching sports Dislikes *Water and any type of swimming *Being famous *Sitting around Fav drink: '''Lemonade '''Fav food: '''Fried Eggs with a side of smoked salmon '''Personality: *High Strong *Very strong willpower *Ambitious at heart *Witty *Can be a bit impatient *Secretive *Tries to be kind and polite to new people *Really strides to get away from her famous status 'Abilities and Skills' Strengths: *Fairly strong and can probably take done most folks physically *Has some abilities to manuplate the earth/ground *High endurance Weaknesses: *Not very good with her powers because she doesn't really use them *She can't fight people that heavily focus on powers *Can't swim at all 'History' *Was carried by a family friend of her folks as they wanted to have another child *From the get go was spoiled by her parents but also was pushed early on to be the best *Did pretty well in school, joining a lot of different sports *Wasn't until she was 14 that she discovered she had a knack in tennis *Joins the school's tennis team *Kinda discovers during being on the team and dating a few people that she prefers girls *Pursued that while in high school and soon was playing for a private team on the side of her studies *Graduates high school and soon after is contacted by a scouting agent looking to back tennis players *Starts to play professionals when she 20 *Soon becomes really famous for her skills on the court but gets overwhelmed by it *One day sneaks away from a beach party and wanders around *Gets spooked by Roark who just comes out of the ocean from a dive *Oddly forms a bond with him and promised to come and visit him often *Continues to play matches but spend as much time she as can with Roark as he helps fill her in *One awkward night with Roark and he kisses her thinking they are 'steady' enough for a relationship *Has to explain to him awkwardly about how she doesn't have feelings for him, in the end they resolve it and stay as best friends instead *When she's 21, enter a very tough tennis touranment and has Roark comes as her guest of honor *While on one of the breaks in-between matches they go on a little quest and discover a rather unusual moss covered statue with strange writing on it *Spends the next several weeks between the matches trying to figure out what is written on the statue *Both finally figure it out, its a reversal spell which they recite it *Is that a griffin? Well he's a very nice fellow but seems like he was trapped in it for a VERY long time *Brings Claws back with her and helps him out as much as she can before send him off *Finishes up the tournment in 3rd Place and heads back to her home *Getting ready for her next tournament coming up *Has been spending a lot of time hanging with Roark lately 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *One of two adoptables I bought from Uncanny *Since I bought her with Roark, decided to have the two character's stories twist with each other *Not a big fan of sports but because of her design, decided to make her a tennis player *She's actually very afraid of swimming Category:Minor Characters